Sailor Moon: Book of Changes
by Squirrel Stone
Summary: Working title. The senshi are back and better than ever! Unfortunately, there are still a few kinks to work out before Crystal Tokyo comes into existence. With school, political lessons, and a new enemy, how can the girls keep everything up?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Sailor Moon. Surprise, surprise.

_Sailor Moon M (working title)  
><em>_Director: Squirrel Holding a Bazooka  
><em>_Executive Producers: Squirrel Holding a Bazooka and TheChickKickingTheSodaMachine  
><em>_Based on the characters created by Naoko Takeuchi_

_Starring:_

_Laura Vandervoort as Tsukino Usagi/Neo-Queen Serenity_

_Tom Welling as Chiba Mamoru_

_Phoebe Tonkin as Mizuno Ami_

_Dianna Agron as Aino Minako_

_Kristin Kreuk as Hino Rei_

_Summer Glau as Kino Makoto_

_Jodelle Ferland as Tomoe Hotaru/Sailor Saturn_

_Majandra Delfino as Tenoh Haruka_

_Brittany Snow as Kaioh Michiru_

_Maggie Q as Meiou Setsuna/Sailor Pluto_

_Guest starring:_

_Serinda Swan as the voice of Luna_

_Ryan McPartlin as the voice of Artemis_

_Shiri Appleby as Naga Ayaka-sensei_

_Brendan Fehr as Knight Kale_

_Keegan Allen as Skylar_

_Hayden Panettiere as Blaze_

_James Marsden as Tsukino Kenji_

_Jake Cherry as Tsukino Shingo_

_Justin Hartley as Johnson Jed_

_Zac Efron as Kumada Yuuichirou_

_Jennifer Garner as Tsukino Ikuko_

**Episode 1: Mysterious Hauntings! The Senshi Meet Again  
><strong>**TEASER**

**SCENE: Fade in. Hikawa Shrine. Int. The inner senshi are sitting on the floor, cats included. All of them seem completely at ease three weeks after the defeat of Galaxia.**

AMI: Minna, we have to get back to work. Testing is in three months, and I'm only eight chapters ahead!

_(The others groan in non-compliance)_

USAGI: Ami-chan, this is an important senshi meeting put in place so we can keep track of any negative attacks… and since we all know there aren't any, we all get to relax during this time. Besides, school just started a week ago. There's nothing to study!

REI: And just when I thought you might show a shred of maturity…

_(Usagi sticks her tongue out, and Rei does the same.)_

LUNA: Girls, don't fight. Just take this time to enjoy being normal before the rise of Crystal Tokyo.

MINAKO: Says the talking cat…

ARTEMIS: Luna is right. After the rising, your lives will be filled with politics and military strategy.

MAKOTO: They king of have a point. I mean, we're kissing ourselves to think that all these other countries-

AMI: One-hundred-ninety-three!

MAKOTO: -including Japan even-

AMI: One-hundred-ninety-four!

MAKOTO: -are just going to accept a new ruler, especially since most places aren't monarchies.

MINAKO: Relax! We'll worry about that when the time comes. Just live in the gift!

_(All the others sweat drop.)_

ARTEMIS: I think you mean "live in the present", Minako-chan.

**ACT ONE**

**SCENE: Park. Ext. Usagi and Mamoru are walking together, hand-in-hand, not a care in the world. They are passing by the rose bushed when it starts drizzling. Usagi squeals in surprise, and the two start running towards safety. They only stop once they are inside Mamoru's penthouse apartment. Mamoru closes the door, both of them panting and laughing. Soon, the laughter dies down, leaving Usagi with her back pressed against the door and Mamoru staring down at her. Suddenly, Mamoru pulls away and walks into the kitchen.**

MAMORU: So, do you want anything to eat or drink?

USAGI: Why don't you want to kiss me?

MAMORU: Wh-what?

USAGI: Do you think I'm not pretty enough? Do you think I'm a bad kisser? Do you-

_(Mamoru quickly silences Usagi by placing his lips over her. The kiss lasts nearly a minute, but they do eventually have to pull away to breathe.)_

USAGI: Wha…

MAMORU: Usako, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and you are an amazing kisser, I assure you. It's just that your family- namely your father- hasn't quite warmed up to me yet… Or met me. I don't want to go too far before they understand what's going on.

USAGI: Mamo-chan, we're a reincarnated couple with a future practically set in stone. I think we've gone as far as we can without actually going anywhere.

MAMORU _(laughs)_: I love you so much, Usako.

**SCENE: Classroom. Int. Usagi is tapping her pencil against her notebook, much to the annoyance of the poor boy sitting next to her. The teacher, Naga Ayaka, notices the lack of attention from Usagi.**

NAGA-SENSEI: Tsukino-san, would you care to explain what is going on in class? Or would you rather continue your time on the moon?

USAGI _(startled)_: Wh-what?

NAGA-SENSEI: See me after class.

_(After class, Usagi approaches her teacher's desk with hesitation.)_

NAGA-SENSEI: Tsukino-san, I've noticed you've been distracted in class lately. More so than usual. Is something wrong?

USAGI _(pretending to be joking)_: I've just… been spending time on the moon. Things up there are really starting to clear up there. I'll listen better from now on.

NAGA-SENSEI: Good, now get to your next class.

**SCENE: Park. Under a tree. Ext. Minako and Kale are lying on a picnic blanket, Kale feeding Minako chocolate-covered strawberries.**

MINAKO: Wasn't this supposed to be a meeting between the head guards?

KALE _(chuckles)_: Well, if you'd rather talk battle strategies-

MINAKO: NO! I… mean… there won't be another enemy until Crystal Tokyo, right? So why worry?

**SCENE: Underground. Unknown location. Skylar is pacing back and forth in front of a black cauldron. As he walks to the right, he suddenly stops.**

SKYLAR: What?

_(A girl walks in, seeming completely at ease.)_

GIRL: You need to calm down

SKYLAR: I'll calm down when our mission is complete, Blaze.

BLAZE: Those stupid senshi won't know what hit them.

SKYLAR: You really think so?

BLAZE: Oh, absolutely.

_(The two kiss.)_

**SCENE: Sidewalk. Ext. Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako are all walking down the sidewalk in a line, causing people going the other way to have to jump away whenever they encounter the quartet.**

USAGI: So what do you think I should do?

MAKOTO: Did it ever occur to you to make the first move? Maybe if Mamoru-san sees that you want to, he'll be more open to the idea.

MINAKO: No! You can't do that!

_(The group approaches the Hikawa Shrine.)_

MINAKO (contd.): You'll seem desperate, and that will turn him off _big time_!

REI _(approaching the girls)_: What will turn whom off big time?

MINAKO: Ah, Rei-chan, another opinion. Don't you think that Usagi-chan making the first move with Mamoru-san will turn him off?

REI: No, and that's the most anti-feminist comment I've ever heard!

_(With that, Rei and Minako engage in an argument over feminism.)_

**ACT TWO**

**SCENE: Outers' living room. Michiru is sitting on the sofa, staring into the Neptune Mirror, eyebrows furrowed in a worried expression. Haruka enters.**

HARUKA: What's wrong?

_(Michiru jumps.)_

MICHIRU: I can't see through the mirror. I only get my reflection.

HARUKA _(teasing)_: And what a beautiful reflection it is. If you're worried, talk to Setsuna-chan. She'll know if anything's wrong.

MICHIRU: I guess… It's probably nothing. Besides, it's my turn to pick up Hotaru-chan from school.

_(Michiru kisses Haruka softly on the lips before heading out to the car. As she's adjusting the rear view mirror, she sees Skylar in the back seat. She gasps and quickly turns around, only to see no one there. Slowly, she lets out a breath and turns back to the front to start up the car.)_

**SCENE: Time Gates. Setsuna, dressed as Sailor Pluto, is staring through a door, but all that can be seen to the human eye is a bright, white light. Sailor Pluto stands there for at least a full minute before…**

NEO-QUEEN SERENITY: What is it that you wanted me to see, Setsuna-chan?

SAILOR PLUTO: Your majesty, you may want to see this.

NEO-QUEEN SERENITY: Setsuna-chan, drop the formality. You know I hate being called "your majesty" or "Serenity" by my friends.

SAILOR PLUTO: Yes, your- er, Usagi-chan. But you really might want to check this out.

_(Serenity approaches the door and looks through it. Not a second after she does, she lets out a gasp and pulls away.)_

NEO-QUEEN SERENITY: No. That's impossible… right?

**SCENE: Usagi's house. Int. Living room. Usagi and Mamoru are cuddled together on the couch, watching TV.**

MAMORU: Are you sure your parents aren't home?

USAGI _(laughs)_: Yes, Mamo-chan, I'm sure. They aren't supposed to be home until midnight, it's only five, and Shingo is at a friend's house. You don't need to worry. Even Luna is spending the night at Ami-chan's.

_(Mamoru sighs in relief and nuzzles Usagi's neck with his nose.)_

MAMORU: I love you, Usako.

USAGI: I love you, too, Mamo-chan.

_(The two begin kissing, their mouths moving over each others'. Mamoru grabs Usagi and pulls her into his lap as she wraps her arms around his neck.)_

KENJI: What is going on in here?

**SCENE: Hotaru's bedroom. Int. Hotaru and Shingo are sitting on the floor, laughing uncontrollably.**

SHINGO: Okay, so then what happened?

HOTARU: She _leaps_ over the edge and _lands_ on it.

SHINGO: You're kidding me.

HOTARU: Nope. It's the complete and total tr-

_(Hotaru's eyes glaze over for a moment before she snaps out of it.)_

SHINGO: What's wrong? Did you have a vision?

HOTARU: Shingo-kun, you need to get home now.

SHINGO: There's a new enemy, isn't there? Senshi business?

_(Hotaru gets up, quickly followed by Shingo.)_

HOTARU _(panicked)_: Yes, and if you don't leave now, you'll-

_(The closed window flies open with a harsh gust of wind, forcing Hotaru and Shingo a few steps away from it.)_

HOTARU _(wincing)_: Uh-oh…

**SCENE: Hikawa Shrine. Int. Rei is sitting in front of the Great Fire, chanting incoherently. She stops chanting and looks into the fire intently.**

REI: What the…

_(Rei is cut off by the fire lashing out at her and throwing her back against the wall. Jed and Yuuichirou, hearing the noise, rush in to assist the confused miko.)_

JED: Rei-chan, what happened?

_(Rei looks up at the two men, seeming a bit dazed.)_

REI: I… just… got a bit too close. Jed-kun, would you please help me with some bandages for my arms?

_(Jed nods, and the two head to a different room. Jed closes the door and looks around suspiciously.)_

JED: Okay, now tell me what really happened.

REI: There was a boy and a girl. They were standing in front of a cauldron of some sort. The girl put something in it, and the fire lashed out at me. I… I think we may have a new enemy.

**ACT THREE**

**SCENE: Hotaru's bedroom. Int. Hotaru fights against the wind to get to the window and shuts it. Hotaru turns and puts her back to the window, panting heavily.**

SHINGO: What's going on? What's this new enemy?

HOTARU: I wish I knew. We need to find a way to contact the other senshi.

SHINGO: Aren't your parents home?

HOTARU: Nope, we're home alone.

SHINGO: Well, can't you contact the other senshi through telepathy or something like that?

_(Hotaru raises an eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes.)_

HOTARU: You need to stop reading tabloids. I can try reaching them on my communicator, but…

_(Hotaru pulls out her communicator and presses a button, only to get "snow" on the screen.)_

HOTARU (contd.): Just like I thought. They're disrupting the signal. Looks like we're going to have to do this old-school.

_(Hotaru reaches under the bed and pulls out two swords, handing one to Shingo and keeping one for herself as she transformed into Sailor Saturn.)_

SAILOR SATURN: You ready?

**SCENE: Usagi's house. Int. Living room. Usagi and Mamoru are now standing, looking at Kenji and Ikuko worriedly.**

USAGI: This isn't what it looks like.

KENJI: Really, because it looks like you're making out with some boy your mother and I don't even know!

USAGI: …Okay, so maybe it's exactly what it looks like.

IKUKO: Usagi, please explain what is going on before your father has a heart attack.

USAGI: Uh… well… this is my boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru.

_(Both parents suddenly look shocked.)_

KENJI:Chiba Mamoru… as in Chiba Inc?

_(Mamoru grins sheepishly.)_

MAMORU: Yes, sir. That would be me.

KENJI _(furiously)_: You can't date my daughter! She's only sixteen!

USAGI: I'll be seventeen in three months! And it's only a seven-year age difference!

KENJI: O-o-only? _Only_? _ONLY_?

MAMORU: Tsukino-san, I understand why you're upset, but you need to know what I love your daughter. She means everything to me, and I would do anything for her.

USAGI: He means it, Papa. We love each other.

_(Kenji opens his mouth to say something, but Ikuko interrupts him.)_

IKUKO: We're very happy for you, darling. We just wish you had told us sooner. So how long have you been dating?

_(Mamoru wraps his arms around Usagi, but pulls away upon receiving a glare from Kenji.)_

MAMORU: Coming up on three years, ma'am.

USAGI _(grinning)_: Things went a lot better after he stopped teasing me.

KENJI _(furrows eyebrows)_: Teasing?

_(Kenji suddenly looks very angry.)_

KENJI (contd.): _This_ is the Mamoru-bake that made you cry on more than one occasion?

MAMORU _(looking ashamed)_: Yes, sir. That's not something I'm proud of. I regret it every day.

USAGI: I've forgiven him for it, okay? So, what are you two doing home so early?

IKUKO: Your father forgot his wallet.

KENJI: Don't try to change the subject. We are not leaving you home alone with that man.

_(Ikuko rolls her eyes, grabs Kenji's wallet, takes Kenji by the ear, and practically drags him out the door.)_

IKUKO _(over her shoulder)_: Be responsible!

**SCENE: Hotaru's house. Int. Hallway. Shingo and Sailor Saturn are slowly creeping down the hallway as the lights flicker on and off. Suddenly, a door behind them slams shut, and the fourteen-year-olds scream and turn towards the source of the noise.**

SHINGO: Okay, so _how_ did your house get to be haunted exactly?

SAILOR SATURN: It's not haunted.

_(A gust of wind shoots out at the duo, pushing them into the wall and down the stairs. When they stop, Sailor Saturn is on her stomach with Shingo on top of her.)_

SHINGO _(groaning)_: You sure about that?

SAILOR SATURN _(sweetly)_: Shingo-kun?

SHINGO: Yes?

SAILOR SATURN: Would you kindly… GET OFF ME!

SHINGO: Sorry.

_(Shingo gets off of Sailor Saturn, and the two reach for their weapons, only to have them fly away in a large gust of wind.)_

**SCENE: Indoor swimming pool. Int. Michiru is swimming laps in the pool alone. She finished a lap and tries to come up for air, but something pulls her down quickly, Michiru struggling hard.**

**ACT FOUR**

**SCENE: Hotaru's house. Int. Living room. Sailor Saturn and Shingo are back to back, Sailor Saturn holding the Silence Glaive, Shingo with a butcher's knife.**

UNKNOWN _(low, moaning voice)_: Get out!

SAILOR SATURN: I don't know who you are, but get out of my house, or you'll get a mouthful of my glaive!

_(The voice only laughs, and following his voice, Sailor Saturn plunges her weapon forward. Red appears out of nothing around the glaive, and the flickering lights return to normal. The red disappears, and Sailor Saturn feels the substance around the glaive disappear as well.)_

SHINGO: Is that it? That's all there was? We don't even get to _see_ the monster before it disappears?

SAILOR SATURN _(hesitantly)_: I guess…

_(Sailor Saturn turns around to face Shingo.)_

SAILOR SATURN: Thanks for helping me, Shingo-kun.

_(Sailor Saturn leans over and kisses Shingo on the cheek. She pulls back, and both look into the other's eyes. Slowly, they lean forward, and their lips meet softly.)_

**SCENE: Indoor pool Int. Michiru's perspective. Everything is blurry. Michiru flails pathetically, but everything starts fading to black. Something moves across her vision above the water, and everything goes black.**

**SCENE: Indoor pool. Int. Michiru's eyes flutter open, and she looks around, wondering what had pulled her down and what had made it stop. She gets up and looks around nervously before walking to her gym bag. She grabs her communicator and presses a random button on it with a shaky hand. Soon, Usagi's face is seen.**

USAGI: Moon here.

_(It is clear that Usagi was kissing Mamoru before she answered the call.)_

MICHIRU: Sorry to interrupt, but I was just attacked.

_(Cut to Usagi. Usagi sits up quickly, her face displaying worry.)_

USAGI: What? Michiru-san, what happened? What attacked you?

_(Cut to Michiru.)_

MICHIRU: I'm not really sure, actually. But we should probably hold a senshi meeting tomorrow, just in case.

_(Cut to Usagi.)_

USAGI: Absolutely! Will you be okay getting home? Do Mamo-chan and I need to come pick you up?

_(Cut to Michiru. Michiru laughs at Usagi's worry.)_

MICHIRU: I'll be fine, Usagi-chan. Haruka's due to pick me up any minute.

_(Cut to Usagi.)_

USAGI: Are you sure you'll be okay?

_(Cut to Michiru.)_

MICHIRU: Absolutely. I'll be .

_(Michiru hangs up the communicator and lets her hair out of its ponytail, not even noticing the three aqua-colored wave marks now on the back of her neck.)_

**SCENE: Hotaru's house. Int. Foyer. Haruka and Michiru walk in and promptly look shocked. Glass and debris are everywhere, and two swords are lying on the ground.**

HARUKA _(worriedly)_: Hotaru?

HOTARU _(o/s)_: We're in here!

_(Haruka and Michiru rush into the living room, where Shingo and Hotaru are sitting together on the couch.)_

MICHIRU: What happened here?

HOTARU _(calmly)_: Something attacked us. We stopped it though.

HARUKA: Something attacked Michiru, too. We're having a senshi meeting tomorrow.

HOTARU: Can Shingo-kun come?

SHINGO: Totally. I want to meet the people my girl… type friend hangs out with.

HOTARU: _Please_?

MICHIRU _(sighs)_: Fine.

HARUKA: But Mich-

MICHIRU: He already knows who we and Setsuna-chan are. He does deserve to know.

HARUKA _(grumbles)_: Fine.

**ACT FIVE**

**SCENE: Usagi's living room. Int. Unknown person's perspective. The lights are off, and the TV is flickering. The backs of Usagi and Mamoru's heads can be seen. The person slowly, quietly approached the couple. A horror movie is on the TV, and just at the climax of the suspenseful music, the person reaches a hand out and taps both Usagi and Mamoru on the shoulders. Usagi and Mamoru scream and turn around, and a feminine laughter can be heard from the person. Usagi and Mamoru stop screaming, instead panting heavily.**

USAGI: What the hell are you _doing_ here!

_CUT TO BLACK_

* * *

><p>Yeah… another fic… Forget Facebook, I should have given up writing new fics for Lent!<p>

Either way, Her Royal Geekness, aka me, has created a new fic. And I've even created a web site for it. Yeah, I'm that much of a geek. What do you all think of the script format? I just thought it would be an easier, clearer way to structure the story. I can change it to regular, story format, but that will take extra time and mean more time in-between chapters.

I plan on the chapters being like Sailor Moon episodes (hence my geekiness in adding in the whole 'executive producers' and 'director' thing). The 'director' of each episode is going to be the author, aka me, or maybe a friend every once in a while.

Basically, after the teaser is where the opening credits would go, and after each act is a commercial break.

I'm going to presume you all understood that Kale and Jed were Kunzite and Jadeite, but if you don't, you do now!

Now, who do you think our mystery people were? One was Hotaru and Shingo's attacker, one was Michiru's attacker, one was the person that saved Michiru, and the last one was the one that scared Usagi and Mamo-chan (that was a hint). Have fun guessing!

The web site is www. sailor moon regeneration. webs. com

Just take out the spaces, and please visit it! I promise we won't give you computer viruses or spam you or ask you for money! You can even join the site (hint, hint)!

Let's hear it for the second-longest chapter I have ever written! Sorry about all the A/Ns. With a fic with a first chapter this long and action-filled, a lot of thoughts build up in your head. Which reminds me: any suggestions for new titles are accepted and requested! Sailor Moon M sucks. At least the 'M' stands for something (mystery)...

Please review!

PS, I'm thinking about doing a bit of a revamp of _Just a Bit Early _and _Close to Death_. My writing has changed since then, and I'm starting to think the plot lines (especially of _Just a Bit Early_) are kind of weak. What do you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

TheChickKickingTheSodaMachine: Thanks!

blondebirdy11: Next chapter, coming right up!

IsadoraKayStone: 1, it's recent and no, 2, that sounds about right.

LynnPotter221: (_Gasps_) I don't think I would have survived!

* * *

><p><em>Sailor Moon M (working title)<br>Director: Squirrel Holding a Bazooka  
>Executive Producers: Squirrel Holding a Bazooka + TheChickKickingTheSodaMachine<br>Based on the characters created by Naoko Takeuchi_

_Starring:  
>Laura Vandervoort as Tsukino UsagiSailor Moon  
>Tom Welling as Chiba Mamoru<br>Phoebe Tonkin as Mizuno Ami/Sailor Mercury  
>Dianna Agron as Aino MinakoSailor Venus  
>Kristin Kreuk as Hino ReiSailor Mars  
>Summer Glau as Kino MakotoSailor Jupiter  
>Jodelle Ferland as Tomoe Hotaru<br>Majandra Delfino as Tenoh Haruka/Sailor Uranus  
>Brittany<em>_ Snow as Kaioh Michiru/Sailor Neptune  
>Maggie Q as Meiou SetsunaSailor Pluto_

_Guest starring:  
>Serinda Swan as the voice of Luna<br>Jennifer Garner as Tsukino Ikuko  
>James Marsden as Tsukino Kenji<br>Bailee Madison as Tsukino Chibi-Usa  
>Jake Cherry as Tsukino Shingo<br>Ian Somerhalder as Norwich Nathan  
>Chad<em>_ Michael Murray as Zenith Zachary  
>Justin Hartley as Johnson Jed<br>Brendan Fehr as Knight Kale  
>Keegan Allen as Skylar<br>__Leighton Meester as Saiki Kaiya  
><em>_Wes Ramsey as Furuhata Motoki  
><em>_Amanda Bynes as Nishimura Reika  
><em>_Hayden Panettiere as Blaze  
><em>_Shiri Appleby as Naga Ayaka-sensei  
><em>_Elise Gatien as Tarumi Nozomi_

**Episode 2: Oh Brother!**

**TEASER**

**SCENE: A ringing is heard. Cut to Usagi's alarm clock. Usagi groans and slaps the alarm clock off.**

LUNA: Usagi-chan, wake up! The meeting is in two hours!

_(Usagi moans, but gets up. She grabs a brush and quickly runs it through her hair. She heads out of her room and down the stairs, still in her PJs with her hair down. She reaches the bottom of the stairs and heads into the kitchen, where her mother is making breakfast.)_

USAGI: Ohayo, Mama, ohayo, Papa.

IKUKO: Ohayo, Usagi. Breakfast?

USAGI: Sure; watcha making?

IKUKO: Bacon, eggs, and French toast.

USAGI: Yum!

_(Usagi practically bounces to the breakfast table and sits down in one of the chairs. Kenji is also sitting at the table, reading a newspaper.)_

KENJI _(skeptically)_: Are you going out with Mamoru-san today?

USAGI _(exasperated)_: Yes, Papa. Don't worry; I'll be with my friends, too. I promise.

IKUKO: Usagi, breakfast isn't quite ready yet. Why don't you go get dressed?

_(Usagi nods and heads back up the stairs, into her room. She stops in the doorway and glares at the eight-year-old in her room.)_

USAGI: If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times: stay. Out. Of my. Room.

_(The girl turns around and glares at Usagi, revealing herself to be Chibi-Usa.)_

CHIBI-USA: You're just mad because I scared you and Mamo-chan last night.

**ACT ONE**

**SCENE: Fade in. Sidewalk. Ext. Usagi and Chibi-Usa are walking together down the sidewalk, quickly approaching the Hikawa Shrine. The two see Mamoru, and Chibi-Usa runs up to him and hugs him tightly.**

MAMORU: Hey, there, Chibi-Usa. How's my little girl?

CHIBI-USA: I'm eight-years-old, Mamo-chan. I'm not a little girl anymore.

MAMORU: Oh, I'm sorry, my big girl.

CHIBI-USA: Much better.

_(Chibi-Usa runs off into the shrine giggling as Usagi and Mamoru approach each other.)_

MAMORU: She's grown up so much.

USAGI: I know. If you tell her this, I'll deny it and kill you, but I've really missed her. _(sighs)_ She probably hates me and thinks I'm a horrible mother.

_(Mamoru stops suddenly and grabs Usagi's arm, forcing her to stop as well. She turns back to him in surprise.)_

MAMORU: Usako, don't you ever think that. You're an amazing mother, and Chibi-Usa loves you more than you could ever imagine. But you're only sixteen. No one expects you to know how to be a mother, especially to an eight-year-old. You're only human. Well, Lunarian, but still.

_(Usagi laughs slightly.)_

MAMORU _(contd.)_: You ready to go inside?

USAGI _(nodding)_: Yeah, I guess I am.

**SCENE: Sidewalk. Ext. The Outers and Shingo are walking together. Haruka and Michiru as well as Shingo and Hotaru are holding hands.**

HOTARU: You ready to meet the other senshi and Tuxedo Kamen?

SETSUNA: The Shitennou are coming, too.

SHINGO _(nervously)_: Don't all of them treat Saturn like a little sister? Like, they're all really, _really_ over-protective.

_(Hotaru giggles and pulls Shingo along. The group approaches the Hikawa Shrine and walk through the hallways until they get to a room. Setsuna knocks on the door quickly before opening it. Inside the room, five couples are sitting on the floor, four of the couples watching the fifth with a combination of interest and disgust. Said fifth couple is making out heavily. An eleventh wheel is simply rolling her eyes and glaring at the couple. And while the first four couples look somewhat familiar to Shingo, the little girl and the girl from the fifth couple look very familiar.)_

SHINGO _(shocked)_: USAGI?

_(The kissing couple jerks apart, and the blonde of the couple turns to Shingo.)_

USAGI: Sh-Shingo?

USAGI + SHINGO: What are _you_ doing here?

HOTARU: You two know each other?

USAGI/SHINGO: He/she's my brother/sister!

HOTARU _(nervously)_: Well, this is awkward. Usagi-chan, meet my boyfriend. Shingo-kun, meet Sailor Moon.

_(Both Usagi and Shingo gape at each other.)_

SHINGO: How can Usagi-baka be Sailor Moon? She's so ditsy and klutzy!

_(Mamoru quickly stands up, angry, mistakenly throwing Usagi, whom had been sitting on his lap, off of him and onto the floor. He walks over to Shingo and glares at him.)_

MAMORU: How dare you say that about her? Last I checked, she has saved your life _and_ the world multiple times. You are in no position to judge.

_(Usagi gets up and grabs Mamoru around the arm to cool him down.)_

USAGI: Mamo-chan, calm down. Orion- er, Shingo- doesn't understand. Besides, my daddy would really kill you if you're dating one child and put the other in the hospital.

_(Mamoru takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down before returning to his seat, his arm around Usagi's shoulders.)_

USAGI _(awkwardly)_: So… you two are dating now. And you know all of our identities.

SHINGO: Well, I do now. Hotaru-chan told me her identity a while after we became friends, and then I found the other Outers' identities shortly after that. Hotaru-chan never told me your identities.

USAGI _(relaxes)_: Well, you know that you can never tell anyone about who any of us are.

SHINGO: I promise. But… how did Chibi-Usa find out?

CHIBI-USA: Oh! Can I explain? I never get to explain.

MAMORU _(starts massaging Usagi's shoulders)_: Feel free.

CHIBI-USA: Okay. Well, I'm not really your cousin. I am from the thirtieth century, and I am the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion. I first came to the past to get Sailor Moon's help to save the future kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. However, when we took a trip to the future, we discovered that Usagi-baka and Mamo-chan will eventually become Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion respectively. The reason you think I'm your cousin is because I used the power of the Luna Sphere to, well, brainwash you. I came back to be properly trained as a senshi the second time I came here, and now I'm here because a new enemy had come, and my parents think I could use the extra training.

_(Shingo can only blink at Chibi-Usa in shock.)_

NATHAN _(chuckling)_: Maybe we should have him sit down.

_(Shingo nods slowly, mouth agape, and sits down right where he is, his legs not cooperating with much else.)_

ZACH _(waving a hand in front of Shingo's face)_: Is he gonna be okay?

USAGI _(shrugs)_: Meh, he'll be fine.

MINAKO: So what is it that attacked you three?

_(The Outers sit down, Hotaru half-guiding, half-dragging Shingo closer to the group.)_

MICHIRU: I'm not sure, actually. One second I'm swimming, getting ready to come up for air, the next I'm being pulled under. I don't even know what saved me. I just woke up beside the pool. What about you, Hotaru?

HOTARU: Shingo-kun and I were talking, and I had a vision about the house being surrounded by darkness. I tried to get Shingo to leave, but before I could, the house started acting like it needed an exorcism. The lights were flickering, the doors and windows were flying open and shut, the wind was enough to knock Shingo-kun and me down the stairs…

JED: You fell down the stairs? Are you okay?

_(All the others raise an eyebrow at him.)_

KALE: They're right here, genius. What do you think?

AMI: How did you two defeat your attacker?

HOTARU: It was surprisingly easy.

_(Cut to: Underground. Unknown location. Skylar stumbles in, clutching his stomach in pain as blood seeps past his fingers.)_

HOTARU _(v/o)_: It was invisible, but I followed its voice and stabbed it. There was a bit of blood, and then it left.

_(Skylar stumbles over to the cauldron and sticks his hand in it. A lime green substance creeps up his arm and over to his stomach.)_

HOTARU _(v/o)_: I really think this enemy will be easy to defeat.

_(The substance retreats into the cauldron, and all traces of blood and the wound are gone. In fact, Skylar looks stronger than ever.)_

**ACT TWO**

**SCENE: Azabu University. Mamoru is walking down the brick path, books in his arms, ignoring the girls staring at him. He walks up the stairs and opens the door to a lecture hall. He takes a seat towards the back right, just in case Tuxedo Kamen is needed. He watches silently as more students file in, and eventually a girl sits next to him. She fumbles with some books and fluorescent-colored papers before putting a smoothie on the desk, ready to drink it. Mamoru's eyes widen, and he grabs the cup the smoothie resides in and throws it across the room. The girl stares wide-eyed at him with anger and confusion.**

GIRL: What the hell?

MAMORU: I'm gonna guess you're a freshman, and you got that smoothie from a group of fraternity guys. Probably had a booth set up or something.

GIRL _(hesitantly)_: Yeah…

MAMORU: That would be the infamous Snow White prank. The entire batch is spiked with GHB.

GIRL _(rolls eyes)_: You the executor?

MAMORU: Actually, I quit the fraternity as soon as I found out what they were doing. My name's Chiba Mamoru.

GIRL: Saiki Kaiya. Is it really _that_ obvious that I'm a freshman?

MAMORU: The fliers are a tip-off, as was the smoothie. You look about the right age, maybe a bit older, but just so you know, only the stupid and psychotic freshmen sign up for this class. I'm only taking it because it's required for my major.

KAIYA: Advanced psych? I thought it would be a fun little challenge.

MAMORU _(chuckles)_: Well, it's your funeral.

_(The class starts, silencing them both.)_

**SCENE: School yard. Ext. Usagi, Ami, Makoto and Minako are sitting on the ground, eating lunch.**

USAGI: Arcade after school?

MAKOTO: Sorry, I'm working.

AMI: Studying.

MINAKO: I'm going out on a date with Kale.

USAGI _(sighs)_: Well, I guess that leaves me and Mamo-chan. Chibi-Usa even has somewhere to be. Said she'd be living with some friends. Use the Luna Sphere to make my parents think my dad's "sister" is moving to Tokyo.

_(The others shrug and make "hm" noises.)_

**SCENE: Arcade. Int. Usagi and Mamoru are sitting on stools by the counter, talking.**

MAMORU: So Chibi-Usa won't be living with you?

USAGI: No, she said she's living with a friend… Maybe it's Helios-kun.

MAMORU _(angry)_: WHAT? I am not letting that irresponsible imbecile live with my _daughter_!

USAGI: Mamo-chan, she may only be eight-years-old, but she is very responsible, and Helios-kun is a _priest_. He wouldn't take advantage of her. Besides, Chibi-Usa is too young to even understand "the talk".

MAMORU _(calming down)_: I guess you're right…

_(Mamoru notices a glint of something in Usagi's eyes. He follows her line of vision, resulting in him looking at Motoki, who is talking to Reika.)_

USAGI _(grumbling)_: That cheating bastard…

MAMORU _(taken aback)_: Wh-what? Motoki-kun is cheating on Reika-chan?

USAGI: No, he's not cheating on Reika-san with someone. He's cheating on someone with Reika-san.

MAMORU _(sighing)_: Usako, you know he doesn't remember.

USAGI: But how long will it take for him to remember- for them all to remember? I come into contact with so many people that I knew every day.

_(Mamoru wraps his arms around Usagi in a hug to relax her.)_

MAMORU: They'll remember eventually, Usako. I promise.

**SCENE: Makoto's apartment. Int. Makoto is making dinner for herself and Nathan. Nathan comes up behind her and starts massaging her shoulders.**

MAKOTO _(smiling)_: Well, thanks, honey.

NATHAN: What's on your mind?

MAKOTO: What else? Our wonderful new enemy.

NATHAN: You really need to calm down about that.

MAKOTO: I can't; not when I've already died three times.

NATHAN: Don't worry; nothing will happen.

**ACT THREE**

**SCENE: Underground. Unknown location. Skylar is standing by the cauldron, staring into the mix as Blaze paces behind him.**

SKYLAR: What happened to "you need to calm down"?

BLAZE: Screw calm. That Saturian bitch nearly killed you!

SKYLAR: Well, I'm okay now.

BLAZE: We should just send out a warrior to fight her.

SKYLAR: What do you think I'm doing right now?

_(Blaze stops pacing and smiles.)_

BLAZE: You always know how to deal with things.

**SCENE: Usagi's school Int. Usagi is taking notes rapidly, looking up at the board on occasion. Naga-sensei approaches Usagi's desk and smiles to see her pupil hard at work.**

NAGA-SENSEI: Tsukino-san, it's nice to see you paying attention today. This will happen more often from now on, ne?

USAGI: Hai, Naga-sensei.

_(Naga-sensei walks off, allowing Usagi to get back to work. Class continues on slowly until the bell rings, and Usagi heads off to gym. In the locker room, Usagi and Makoto talk.)_

MAKOTO: Luna told me Setsuna found some info on this new enemy.

USAGI: Good. I _do not_ want to deal with something _else_ blind.

_(The two walk over to the gym teacher and check in before heading out to the kickball diamond. Immediately after arrival, Makoto is chosen for a team, while Usagi waits with a group of people to be picked. Somehow, she winds up being the second person in line up to kick. The person before her strikes out, and Usagi steps up to the plate. The pitcher laughs and motions for everyone to move in. The ball rolls up to Usagi, and she kicks it with amazing force. The ball soars over the heads of everyone, and everyone, Usagi included, watches on in shock.)_

COACH: Run!

USAGI _(surprised)_: Oh!

_(Usagi bolts to first base, then second, and so on, the other team trying to keep up. Usagi continues to run, sliding into home. Usagi looks shocked as she stands up, as does everyone else. Usagi retreats to the end of the line, and the game resumes. The girl ahead of Usagi retreats to the end of the line, and the game resumes. The girl ahead of Usagi congratulates her.)_

NOZOMI: That was amazing! How did you do that?

USAGI _(nervously)_: Uh… lucky kick?

NOZOMI _(astounded)_: I guess…

**SCENE: Mamoru's penthouse apartment. Int. Mamoru walks in from the balcony as Usagi is speaking.**

USAGI: I have no clue how it happened. It's like I had Sailor Moon's powers while I was in my civilian form!

MAMORU: Maybe it's a good thing. Like your powers are growing.

USAGI: Maybe…

_(Usagi sighs.)_

USAGI _(cont.)_: I was just hoping to have _some _normalcy in my life. Especially with Crystal Tokyo coming so soon…

MAMORU: You just need to relax, Usako. Everything will be fine.

_(Mamoru hugs Usagi to comfort her.)_

**SCENE: Park. Ext. Hotaru and Shingo are in the park, walking down a slightly secluded path. As they are walking, Shingo is suddenly flung up against a tree. A dark figure appears in front of Hotaru.**

HOTARU: Oh… crap.

_(The figure grabs Hotaru and disappears with her.)_

**ACT FOUR**

**SCENE: Usagi's bedroom. Usagi is on her bed, reading manga when Shingo runs in.**

SHINGO _(panting)_: Hotaru-chan… monster… ow…

USAGI _(alarmed)_: Okay, Shingo. Breathe. What happened?

SHINGO _(still panting slightly)_: Hotaru-chan… we were walking… in the park. A-a monster… hit me… and kidnapped Hotaru-chan.

USAGI _(sternly)_: Stay here. If Mama and Papa ask, I'm at Rei's.

SHINGO: Can I come?

USAGI: No. I don't know what I'm up against, and I don't know what they want. You just tell Mama and Papa I'm at Rei's if they ask.

SHINGO _(unwillingly)_: Fine.

USAGI: Good.

_(Usagi transforms into Sailor Moon and jumps out the window. She runs to the houses of each of the senshi and informs them of the crisis. Soon, all of the senshi are racing around Tokyo, Mercury using her computer to track Hotaru.)_

SAILOR MERCURY: They're relocating her every few seconds. I can't keep up.

SAILOR MOON: Well, we have to find her. Pluto, you said you know something about the new enemy?

_(Suddenly, Sailor Pluto stops in her tracks. The others notice her stop and turn back.)_

SAILOR MOON: What is it, Pluto?

SAILOR PLUTO: We shouldn't talk here. Come with me.

_(Sailor Pluto leads the other girls off to the house she shares with the other Outers.)_

**SCENE: Setsuna's house. Int. Living room. The girls, now detransformed, are sitting in the living room, drinking tea.**

SETSUNA: This wasn't supposed to happen.

MAKOTO: Just like Metallia wasn't supposed to reawaken, and Nemesis wasn't supposed to exist, and Sailor Saturn wasn't supposed to be evil, and Nehellenia wasn't supposed to be freed, and Galaxia wasn't supposed to make it to Earth-

HARUKA: We get it. Lots of factors unaccounted for.

USAGI: What is going on?

_(Cut to Underground. Hotaru is chained by her wrists to the wall. A pair of feet are slowly walking towards her. Cut to Setsuna's living room.)_

SETSUNA: His name is Skylar.

_(Cut to Underground. Camera pans up from the pair of feet to reveal Skylar walking towards Hotaru.)_

SETSUNA _(v/o)_: In the Silver Millennium, he massacred villages. Thousands died at his hand.

_(Skylar gently slaps Hotaru on the cheek to wake her up. Hotaru jerks awake.)_

SKYLAR: Wakey, wakey.

_(Skylar grins evilly. Fade to Setsuna's face.)_

SETSUNA: He must have been there the night the Moon Kingdom was attacked.

MINAKO: Well, we'll just have to stop him.

REI: But how do you propose we do that? We don't know what this guy looks like, we don't know how much power he has, and most importantly, we don't know _how_ to stop him.

MICHIRU: We'll _find_ a way. And once we find that way…

USAGI: …we can take him down.

**ACT FIVE**

**SCENE: Sewers. The back of a teenage girl with dark brown hair is seen slowly creeping down the sewers, up to her knees in dirty water. She has a flashlight in her right hand, and a loud crash is heard from behind her. She turns around quickly, revealing herself to be Nozomi.**

NOZOMI (calling to the distance): Hello?

_CUT TO BLACK_

* * *

><p>Well, Act Five was pretty freaking intense if you ask me. What do you all think is going to happen to Hotaru? And what's up with Nozomi?<p>

I'm officially halfway moved! My family and I are staying in an apartment in our old town while we're waiting for our new house to be built. I visited the new town I'll be living in, and it was one of those tiny towns. You know how when you reach the end of the freeway, and you get dumped off in a small town? Yeah, you have to drive through that town to get to my town. Downtown consists of a restaurant that closes at three, the factory (who knows _what_ they make), a tiny boutique, and a stop sign. Nope, we don't even have a stoplight. So, Squirrel's about to become a small town girl!

Please review!


	3. The Bearer of Good and Bad News

Ah-hem. Well, there. It's been a while since I've written one of these. Due to overlapping concepts with this fic and another fic I'm writing and the fact that this one is more poorly-written, this story is officially cancelled. But like I said, it's being taken down partially because of overlapping concepts with another fic. The new fic will simply be called _The Book of Changes_ and will contain the same basic plot, just written out better and with some slight minor character variation. If you have any questions, comments or concerns, please either PM me or review, as this story will stay posted until the first chapter of the new fic is ready to be put up.


End file.
